Last Work
by Arlerth Zyllxius
Summary: Perjuangan untuk mengangkat kembali derajat serta nama klannya. Berwujud manusia setengah undead, yang kemudian menghadapi berbagai rintangan serta terjebak dalam cinta yang tidak diharapkan. (State: on going)
1. History

Genre tambahan: Adventure, Tragedy dan Angst (kemungkinan).

Catatan: Typo (s), EYD masih berantakan, Alternate Universe, Beberapa char mungkin OOC sewaktu-waktu dan adegan gore serta kekejian lainnya akan muncul di chapter tertentu.

.

 ** _Don't Like Don't Read_**

.

 **Chapter 01,**

Tiga ratus tahun yang lalu, terjadi perang besar antar Senju dan Uchiha. Perang tersebut memberi dampak negatif bagi wilayah disekitarnya. Tanah menjadi gersang, hasil panen menurun drastis. Ternak mati karna pasokan bahan pakan yang rata dengan tanah akibat pertarungan hebat Hashirama Senju dan Madara Uchiha.

Kini yang berkuasa semakin berjaya, yang lemah semakin tertindas.

Perang yang berlangsung selama 3 hari tersebut usai dengan hasil seimbang. Kedua pemimpin klan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perang dan menjalin hubungan persahabatan. Sayangnya tidak semua orang berpemikiran sama, sehingga timbullah issue kudeta dari pihak Uchiha.

Untuk mencegah kudeta yang berkemungkinan menciptakan perang kembali, seorang dari klan tersebut membantai klannya sendiri.

Sejarah mencatat; Uchiha dibantai oleh seseorang bernama Itachi Uchiha atas dasar 'mengukur kemampuannya'. Alasan yang membuatnya tercatat sebagai manusia keji dalam sejarah.

Namun, ada satu hal yang memunculkan pertanyaan dalam sejarah tersebut. 'Dimana sang pemimpin klan yang hebat, Madara Uchiha?' Sejarah kemudian kembali mencatat jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut.

Madara Uchiha juga terbunuh dalam tragedi pembantaian. Akan tetapi dimana kehebatannya yang mampu mengguncang dunia? Segitu mudahkah ia terbunuh oleh seseorang bernama Itachi yang bahkan berhasil dikalahkan Hashirama saingan Madara?

Mungkinkah seorang Madara terguncang atas kematian putra semata wayangnya, sehingga begitu mudah dikalahkan? Dalam sejarahnya, beliau memiliki seorang putra yang tewas tiga hari sebelum pembantaian klan. Kematiannya tidak diketahui apa penyebabnya. Dan anehnya lagi; ketika para sejarawan hendak menyelidikinya, ternyata jasad dalam liang kubur putra Madara tersebut 'kosong'.

Kemana perginya jasad tersebut?

'Sret!'

"Eh? Habis? Heeeeee cuma seginiii?" Kekecewaan menghiasi ekspresi wajah seorang gadis yang baru saja membalik lembar terakhir buku yang ia baca.

"Ada apa, Nona Sakura? Nona sudah temukan yang Nona cari?" tanya penjaga ruang penyimpanan berkas kerajaan api.

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu menghampiri sang penjaga sembari menunjukkan halaman terakhir buku yang ia baca. "Lihat ini paman. Sepertinya ada bagian buku ini yang hilang."

Sang penjaga pun menyambut buku tersebut dan mengamati isinya dengan seksama. "Hmm... hm. Tidak ada yang kurang..." ujarnya dengan sedikit nada keraguan.

"Tapi, seharusnya ada keterangan mengenai putra Madara Uchiha 'kan?" Sakura mendesak.

Penjaga itu menutup bukunya dan menaruh diatas meja. "Mungkin Nona benar. Akan tetapi tidak ada yang tau kejadian sebenarnya 300 tahun lalu itu."

"Jadi, kasus itu tidak diselidiki lanjut? Dan tidak ada yang curiga dengan hilangnya jasad putra Madara?"

"Hmm... mencari jasad tidak sama dengan buronan, Nona Sakura. Buronan dapat berkeliaran meski harus sembunyi-sembunyi, sedangkan jasad hanya bergantung pada orang yang membawa dan menyembunyikannya. Dan semua sudah berusaha mencari, hasilnya nihil."

"Bahkan tidak ada namanya disejarah, apa-apaan buku ini pamannnn?"

"Uchiha, klan yang sangat tertutup, sehingga sangat sedikit orang yang mengenal nama mereka secara pribadi kecuali sesama Uchiha sendiri. Ditambahkan lagi, tragedi pembantaian terjadi sebelum namanya sempat diukir pada nisannya."

"Namanya belum diukir?"

"Nisannya hanya tertulis 'Putra Madara', itu yang ditemukan para sejarawan."

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu. Jika tidak sempat mengukir bukankah setidaknya tuliskan saja namanya? Kenapa yang ditulis justru 'Putra Madara'?"

"Tidak ada yang tau, Nona."

"Arghhhh menyebalkan. Apa cuma ini informasi yang bisa ku dapat, hufffttt!"

"Hem." Penjaga ruang penyimpanan berkas kerajaan api tersebut mengendikkan bahunya, "kenapa Nona sangat ingin tau?"

"Itu karna... klan Uchiha adalah klan yang sangat kuat, setara dengan Senju. Jika kekuatan kayu milik Hashirama Senju saja diteliti dan dikembangkan, kenapa tidak dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki Uchiha?"

"Hm..."

"Entah kenapa, aku ingin Uchiha kembali di dunia ini."

"Hmm, itu sangat mustahil."

Memang mustahil, Sakura tidak menyangkalnya. Tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa, benar 'kan? Para penduduk Uchiha memang tidak mungkin hidup kembali. Akan tetapi, kekuatan mereka yang khas bisa saja diperoleh dengan metode penelitian seperti yang dilakukan pada klan Senju.

Setelah membaca semua berkas dan buku mengenai Uchiha kemarin, Sakura memutuskan untuk melihat sendiri keadaan di desa peninggalannya. Rumah-rumah penduduk sudah banyak yang rusak dan roboh. Dedaunan dan ranting pohon berserakan layaknya hutan tak terawat.

"Disini... Kuil Nakano. Aku pernah membacanya dibuku."

Kuil yang dimaksud itu juga sudah rusak dan sebagian besar pondasinya juga telah roboh. Wajar saja, bangunan disana sudah terlantar sejak 300 tahun yang lalu.

'Crackk!'

"Hemm?" Ada retakan di lantai kuil yang di injak oleh Sakura.

"Tunggu! Apa mungkin... ruang rahasia?" batinnya mengira.

"Hmm aku jadi penasaran, kira-kira ada apa saja di dalam sana. Baiklah! Aku hanya perlu memberi sedikit dorongan untuk membuat lubang."

Sakura mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan, "hyahhhhh!"

'Bammnnn! Crakkkkk!'

'Hap! Hap!' Dua lompatan mundur agar tidak ikut jatuh beserta reruntuhan. "Tadi itu nyaris saja, fyuhh."

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega setelah berhasil menghindar. Biasanya ia tidak akan ceroboh seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya karna ia begitu semangat, sehingga tadi hampir saja ikut terjatuh bersama reruntuhan.

"Wah spertinya ruang ini cukup luas." Sakura mulai menuruni reruntuhan yang ia buat dan masuk kedalam sana. Jarak pandangan tidak begitu bagus, karna di dalam sana hanya berbiaskan cahaya dari lubang yang dibuat Sakura.

"Apa... itu?"

Sebuah peti yang mirip dengan peti mati tergeletak di depan sebuah batu prasasti. Apa isi di dalamnya?

.

 ** _To Be~_**

A.N: Saya tau fic ini tak ada bagus-bagusnya, bahkan membosankan dan bikin ngantuk bacanya. Hoammmm~


	2. Terbangun

Genre tambahan: Adventure, Tragedy dan Angst (kemungkinan).

 _Catatan: Typo (s), EYD masih berantakan, Alternate Universe, Beberapa char mungkin OOC sewaktu-waktu dan adegan gore serta kekejian lainnya akan muncul di chapter tertentu._

.

 ** _Don't Like Don't Read_**

.

 **Chapter 02,**

"Ainz-sama, apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan terhadap desa Ame? Tujuan Paduka sudah tercapai, jadi kita tidak membutuhkan mereka lagi."

"Albedo, apa kau tidak mengerti?"

"Maafkan saya, Ainz-sama."

"Amegakure bukan hanya sebagai pijakan, tapi juga desa yang berhasil kita raih dengan cara baik-baik."

"Saya sudah mengerti, Ainz-sama. Maaf atas kelancangan hamba."

"Hindari hal yang membuat perselisihan disana, Albedo."

"Baik, saya mengerti."

"Fokuskan dirimu untuk target selanjutnya, Kirigakure."

Singkat cerita dari kerajaan _Sorcerer; Great Tomb Nazarick_ , kita berpindah kembali pada lanjutan cerita di chapter sebelumnya yaitu desa peninggalan klan Uchiha.

Masih dalam ruang rahasia yang ditemukan Sakura ketika mengunjungi kuil Nakano. Sebuah peti yang diperkirakan dengan panjang hampir 2 meter tersebut masih belum tersentuh olehnya. Jika kalian mengira Sakura takut akan isinya, kalian salah. Jika benar ada jasad di dalamnya, tentunya sudah menjadi tulang atau bahkan abu. Jadi apa yang membuatnya terlihat ragu untuk membuka peti tersebut?

"Aku tidak membaca sejarah adanya ruang rahasia di kuil ini. Dan mengenai peti ini juga sangat mencurigakan, kenapa ada di dalam kuil?"

Sakura kembali melangkah, sangat perlahan dan hati-hati. Mungkin saja ada jebakan, siapa tahu saja 'kan? Akan tetapi hingga berhasil menginjak diposisi terdekat, Sakura tampak aman-aman saja. Ia pun memantapkan hati dan mendorong penutup peti tersebut hingga terjatuh.

Seketika ia terbelalak dan shock melihat jasad yang terbaring di dalam sana.

 _[Sakura Pov]_

Mustahil, mustahil mustahil mustahil! Tidak ada sejarah yang mengatakan ada sebuah ruang rahasia, mustahil seseorang menaruh peti disini. Jika benar ada yang menaruhnya, pasti orang itu adalah Uchiha sendiri. Akan tetapi, Uchiha sudah punah sejak 300 tahun lalu. Jadi, kalaupun peti ini disimpan oleh seseorang dari Uchiha pastinya itu terjadi sudah sangat-sangat lama.

Namun...

"Jasad ini masih utuh!"

Tidak ada tanda-tanda pembusukkan, bahkan terlihat seperti orang yang sedang tidur. Apa mungkin seseorang telah mendahuluiku menemukan ruangan ini? Lalu jasad ini ditaruh belum lama ini?

 _[Sakura pov end]_

"Hmm..." Sakura bergumam. Terfikirkan olehnya suatu hal konyol yaitu kemungkinan yang terbaring saat ini bukanlah jasad melainkan orang yang sengaja ditidurkan.

Dengan nekat ia-pun berlutut, mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah dada jasad tersebut dan sedetik kemudian...

"Astagah apa ini?!" Ia terperanjat dan menarik kembali tangannya segera. Ketika telapak tangannya menyetuh dada jasad yang berbalut kimono putih tersebut tiba-tiba saja ia merasa cakra-nya ditarik.

"Hah? A apa-apaan ini, rasanya cakra ku dihisap..."

Sakura semakin _shock_ saat merasakan cakra yang teramat besar mengeluar dari dalam peti. Bahunya terlihat gemetar, wajahnya pucat pasi dan keringat mengucur di pelipisnya. Tampaknya cakra tersebut begitu besar hingga gadis yang terkenal cukup kuat di kerajaan api itu ketakutan.

"A-aku tidak bisa bergerak," gumamnya nyaris berbisik.

Dalam posisinya yang masih berada di sisi peti, Sakura dapat mendengar jelas jasad yang terbaring di dalam sana baru saja menunjukkan tanda kehidupan yaitu berupa suara hembusan nafas.

Untuk menyakinkan dirinya benar, ia pun memperhatikan lebih jelas raut jasad tersebut. Dan ternyata benar, suara itu berasal dari mulutnya yang terlihat sedikit terbuka. Bukan hanya mulut, kelopak matanya pun tampak bergerak perlahan dan terbuka. Dua pasang bola mata berwarna merah menyala berhiaskan garis berbentuk seperti bunga yang baru pertama kalinya Sakura lihat.

"S-s-sha-rin-gan-?" gumamnya terbata-bata dan merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Namun Sakura tidak ingin mengambil resiko tinggi jika ternyata jasad yang baru bangun tersebut adalah musuh. Ia segera mengeluarkan kunai dalam kantung senjata yang ia bawa dan bersiaga dengan langkah mundur.

"Syukurlah tubuhku bisa kembali bergerak. Cakra besar tadi sudah tidak terasa, spertinya ia menekan cakra tersebut. Ini aneh. Siapa orang ini dan kenapa ada disini?" Sakura membatin.

Sementara Sakura bersiaga, pemilik sharingan itu justru bersikap seolah tidak ada Sakura disana. Warna Matanya berubah hitam dan ia mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan serta memperhatikan telapaknya. Setelah melakukan itu, ia kembali menurunkan tangannya dan menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Apa kau, yang membangunkanku?" tanya-nya dengan kalimat yang sedikit terbata.

Sakura terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Apa maksudnya membangunkan? Jadi benar dia hanya tidur? Tapi kenapa di dalam peti? Lalu bagaimana dengan matanya yang tadi ku lihat seperti sharingan yang ku baca dalam buku? Mustahil dia Uchiha, benarkan?" fikirnya dengan sejumlah keanehan yang sulit dimengerti.

"M-maaf, aku tidak tau kau ternyata sedang tidur. Kau ada di dalam peti, jadi ku kira kau sudah..." Tidak perlu diteruskan kalimatnya Sakura juga yakin lelaki itu pasti mengerti.

"Hn, aku berhutang padamu."

"Berhutang?" Sakura membeo kebingungan akan lontaran si pemuda yang ambigu.

.

 ** _To Be~_**

 ** _A.N:_** Baca saja kalau suka, abaikan saja kalau tidak mengerti ('-')

Dan follow saja jika penasaran.


End file.
